


Red Wine

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene needs a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine

There are two house elves to help Marlene through the floo when she stumbles in.

She enters the Malfoy manor much like she last exited it, five months ago: dirtied, tired, and disgraced. But this time, she's not tired after a couple sex-filled days, dirtied with her lover's juices, or sent out in disgrace after a heated argument. The house elves show her to the pink guest suite before they bring her to Narcissa; Marlene doesn't have it in her to be ashamed. Her robes were last washed a month ago, maybe two, she can't remember; her body, a week. There's nothing she'd like more than to collapse onto the kingly bed in the center of the room, but she forces her body to move toward the attached bathroom instead. She can imagine Cissy's sniff of disgust at her dirty state. And right now, she cannot bear Cissy's disgust. Not now. Not when her future depends on her.

She drops her clothes, watches as they vanish before they hit the ground, and steps into the shower. The hot water turns on. It's the best thing she's felt in a month, heaven compared to cleaning charms. Her last shower had been at Sirius' apartment before everything had gone to hell.

Sirius had intercepted her letter to Cissy, one giving the details of a planned Order raid on her workplace. It turned out that the higher-ups in the Order were looking for a traitor, and the secret raid had turned out to be a ploy to see if she'd place her cause over her heart. Sirius had kicked her out over her choice just like her parents had only the year before. It seems all she can do is make the wrong choices.

She steps out of the shower and pulls on the robe that hadn't been there on the counter when she'd stepped in. It crosses her mind that she can go without it. Both she and Narcissa know why she's here. A robe wouldn't help her appeal to Cissy's baser natures. Still, she puts it on, and ties a loose knot instead of her usual one.

When she steps out of the bathroom, she finds the elves have laid out a table for them in front of the bed. A heavy meal lies on it. But Marlene's eyes are on the woman sitting at the table: Narcissa Malfoy. She had been Narcissa Black when they'd met. She'd been Cissy when they'd been two fumbling teenagers in dark closets and closed curtain beds. But it was Narcissa Malfoy before her, the woman who chose tradition over love. The woman who chose Lucius Malfoy over Marlene.

"Please sit," Narcissa says, pointing at the chair across from her.

Marlene does as she is bid. "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, and in the state I was in."

"It's alright. I didn't see your state. I hope you don't mind the meal. I know mushrooms aren't your favorites." Narcissa's voice is better and worse than Marlene remembered it. She can get lost in it; she already has.

"I'm grateful anyway."

Narcissa nods, taking a bite from her own dish. Marlene arrived late after dinner, so the only thing on Narcissa's plate is a green salad, paired with water. Marlene sips on her red wine and eats Narcissa's food and wishes she could leave.

"Your favorite," Marlene says instead, talking about the wine, her heart in her throat.

Narcissa grimaces and takes a sip from her glass of water. "I can't have any now, of course."

"Of course."

Narcissa has been married five months. Of course.

"You left because you didn't agree with my decision to stay with Lucius. Why are you here now?" Narcissa asks once their empty dishes are apparated away by house elves.

Marlene shrugs. Her robe falls off her shoulder with the movement. "I made a stupid choice. Got kicked out of the Order. I can't go back to my parents. So I wanted to know if you'd take me back."

"You waited a long time to come to me," Narcissa replies.

"I wanted to find my own way first," Marlene answers. It's too honest an answer. Too painful.

"Did you?"

 _Do you want me to talk about all my failure?_ Marlene wonders. Because of all people, she knows best how cruel Narcissa can be. "I found my way to you. If you'll let me stay."

Narcissa puts down her glass and stands. With an easy motion, her robes slide off her thin shoulders and onto the floor. In moments, she is lying regally on the bed, legs spread out, her long blonde hair spread out on the sheets. Marlene's blood rushes from her head.

"Convince me and I will," Narcissa says.

Marlene does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
